monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter EX +Destiny: Dark Agsolestea
Dark Agsolestea is a Male Snake Wyvern that, Along with Agsolestea, Makes a reappearance in Monster Hunter EX's Monster Hunter Destiny+ EX Crossover pack. It, unlike Agsolestea, can manipulate the Darkness element. In Game info Coming soon.... Introduction scene Coming soon... Move set Normal *'Double Quickstrike': Rears its head slightly back, then darts out and snaps with its fangs. When it retreats, it will do another right after it. *'Tail Swing': Turns its head to the side and hisses, then swings its tail in that direction. *'Tail Flick': Swings its tail twice in front of it. *'Slithering Circles': Tenses its body up, then launches itself forward, slithering in a circle. It will sometimes do two or three of these before coiling up again. Often chains this with an Upward Spiral. *'Venom Spit': Draws back a little bit and bends its head close to the ground, then fires a huge blast of poison in front of it while retreating backwards. (Poison) *'Twisting Bite': Rears its head, hisses, and whips its tail behind it, then darts forward in an S-shape and bites savagely. Does two always. *'Upward Spiral': Twists itself into a tight ball, then "jumps" upwards in a spiralling motion. *'Shadow Gather': Its frills start glowing as it coils up, then it uncoils and raises its head as a shadowy wave of darkness ensues. It is now able to use its elemental attacks. (Blinded) *'Shadow Ball': Performs the same animation as the Venom Spit, but shakes its head while doing so. Then, shoots a blast of darkness in front of it. (Darkblight) *'Shadow Beam': Wiggles its head and tail and screams, then lowers its head to the ground and fires a laser beam of darkness. This attack can be aimed as well. (Darkblight) *'Constrict': Does a quick turnaround in which it swings its tail back behind it, then darts forward and throws its tail out in front of it. It will then coil up around the hunter and Pin you for continuous damage. (Pin) *'Roar': Rears up from its coiled position and releases a hissing roar. G-rank onwards *'Venom Spit': Now causes High-Grade Poison damage. (High-Grade Poison) *'Shadow Ball': The darkness ball will now travel in an erratic path before disappearing with a small explosion of shadow. (Darkblight, explosion causes Blinded) *'Shadow Beam': The Dark Agsolestea now lowers its head while swinging it to the side, and will aim it before sweeping it to either its left or right. (Darkblight, Blinded) *'Constricting throw:' Similar To Agsolestea's Constricting throw! X-rank only *'Shadow Storm': Will fire a large Shadow ball that grows bigger as it goes higher and when it stops ascending, it will split into eight smaller balls that home in on a specific target each. Note: Sometimess, they will all attack a single target! (Darkblight) Notes *In Monster Hunter EX: Darkblight combines the effects of Ice blight and Thunderblight. *Blinded will cause the screen to go mostly dark, as if the hunter was in a dark area, making visibility limited until it wears off. Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Gojira57 Category:Crossover